


So what

by peachysins



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay, M/M, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachysins/pseuds/peachysins
Summary: One day Isak was taking a shower, and Even thought he could join him. He wouldn't do anything, just wash his boyfriend over. There's nothing wrong about it, right? They're boyfriends after all, Even thinks. But what he didn't think about was that Isak would get mad at him by doing that.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	So what

Even and Isak have been dating for one year, but they haven't had sex. Even wonders why. It's not like sex is that important to Even, it's just that he hasn't even seen Isak naked. Everytime they make out and they are about to take off their underwear, Isak gets away from Even, and when he asks him why, he says "he's not prepared for sex". But like, sex isn't just about penetration, right? Even thinks. But still, he doesn't want to force his boyfriend into anything, so he just respects Isak's decision. 

One day Isak was taking a shower, and Even thought he could join him. He wouldn't do anything, just wash his boyfriend over. There's nothing wrong about it, right? They're boyfriends after all, Even thinks. But what he didn't think about was that Isak would get mad at him by doing that. 

Even took his clothes off inside the bedroom and opened the bathroom door quietly, for Isak not to notice him, since he wanted to surprise him. Then, he slided the courtain to the side and saw Isak's back and butt. Even bit his bottom lip. He entered to the shower, hugged Isak from behind and kissed his shoulder. Isak turned over immediately with his eyes wide open. 

"Fuck", he said. He turned off the watering can and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist to cover his crotch. "What are you doing here?", Isak frowned. 

"I just wanted to take a shower with you, baby", Even answered. 

"I told you I'm not prepared for sex!". 

"But... I wasn't thinking of doing anything, babe. I promise".

"Okay, can you just leave?", Isak asked, trying to calm down himself. 

"But why? There's nothing wrong with showering together. We're boyfriends. And why are covering yourself? I'm your boyfriend, I can see you naked!", at this point Even was getting angry too. 

"Just leave, Even, please". 

"Fine" . Even put his clothes on and left the bathroom.

Isak sighed. 

...

When Isak finished showering, he found Even laying on their bed. They made eye contact and Even approached to his boyfriend. 

"Isak, baby, I'm sorry for that. It's just that we've been dating for one year and...".

"Listen", Isak interrumpted him. "I don't want you to see me naked, okay? It's not you, it's... me".

"But... why?"

Suddenly, Isak started crying. 

"Oh, baby". Even cooed.

Even hold Isak in his arms. 

"I don't want you to leave me", Isak cried. 

"But why would I leave you?"

Isak took off his towel around his waist. 

"Look", he murmured, refusing to meet his boyfriend's gaze. 

Even looked down to Isak's crotch and it was the first time that Even saw his boyfriend's penis. It was small and pink and... cute, Even thought. 

"Oh". 

"Now you know", Isak said. "Please... don't leave me". He cried again. 

"Oh my god, baby". Even hugged his boyfriend tightly one more time. "Of course not". 

"You're okay with the size?". 

"So that's what you were worried about? About me leaving you just because of the size of your dick?"

"B-But, it is small".

"So what? I can still suck on it and jerk it off, it would fit perfectly on my mouth and hands. Don't you think?"

Isak blushed and whimpered. Even smirked. 

"May I touch it?", Even asked pointing at his boyfriend's dick. Isak nodded. 

Even's hand slided over Isak's inner thighs a little, teasing him. When he slided one finger all over Isak's lenght, his boyfriend squirmed. Even leaded Isak to their bed, sitting him at the edge of it. 

"Can I show you how much I like it?", Even winked at his boyfriend. 

Isak nodded shyly.

All of a sudden, Even licked all over Isak's lenght and he frightened. Then, the elder sucked on the small head and swallowed. 

"E-Even", Isak moaned. 

"It's so cute, baby", Even murmured, admiring his boyfriend's pretty little dick. Even bobbed his head up and down a little, since it was not that long. 

Isak moved his hips to meet his boyfriend's mouth. 

"Fuck, Even".

"Are you cumming, baby?"

"Fuck, yes". 

When Even least expected it, his boyfriend cummed in his mouth, and he didn't mind swallowing it. 

"Delicious", Even smiled at his boyfriend. 

"Thank you for not panicking", Isak blushed.

"Hey, I'm not like others. I promise you that I love your cute little dick. It's so pretty". Even jerked off his boyfriend's small dick a little.

"Stop it". Isak squirmed.


End file.
